1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to electric power tools and more specifically it relates to a universal hand tool joiner device. The universal hand tool joiner device is provided, in which various attachments can engage with a portable electric motor unit to cut slots and drill holes in abutting ends of wood pieces, so that flat dowels can be used to hold the wood pieces together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous electric power tools have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,111,060 to Nerini; 4,949,463 to Chen; 4,972,589 to Povleski; 5,239,758 to Lindell; 5,313,709 to Pabon-Delgado and 5,392,519 to Inove et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A drill attachment for coverting rotary motion of a drill chuck into reciprocatory motion includes a tool support member movable longitudinally along a guide bracket and having one surface with a plurality of cam surfaces thereon. The movement thereof is in response to rotation of an elongated shaft having one end portion thereof received in the drill chuck and an enlarged portion on the other end of the shaft with a plurality of cam surfaces thereon and in engagement with the cam surfaces on the one surface of the tool support member. The cam surfaces on the tool support member and the cam surfaces on the enlarged portion of the shaft are resiliently retained in engagement, one with the other.
A sawing device attachable to regular electric drill, having a main body with a revolving shaft set thereinside to protrude therebeyond to drive an inner spiral gear set to rotate, so as to further let an eccentric strut on a longitudinal gear push and pull a front link rod to make reciprocating motion to further carry the front prolonged saw blade to saw. The main body comprising a drill sleeve for fixation with regular electric drill tool to let the revolving shaft be fixedly connected with the revolving body of an electric drill, so as to make use of the revolving power of the electric drill to drive the sawing device to saw.
Attachments for a power source such as a rotary drill. Such attachments can be fixedly secured to the power source. Turning power on to the source drives a shaft which drives a gear mechanism which drives a utility wood working head, such as a circular saw or power sander. The power source may be turned on indirectly by a false trigger mechanism slideably attached to a housing, so enclosing the drive shaft and assisting to support the apparatus.
A sawing device is attachable to an electric hand drill. The hand drill can be operated by either alternating current or direct current, using a battery. The battery operated drill eliminates the need for electrical cords, so it can be used anywhere. The saw bar may be made of material such as plastic that requires no lubricating oil, is lighter and less abrasive than conventional metal saw bars. There is also a non-metallic insert that will attach to a metal saw bar. This insert may go into the conventional metal saw bars with the same advantages as above. The hand drill rotation is transferred through a connecting shaft to the sprocket that drives the cutting chain, which travels on a chain bar with a single sprocket.
A hack saw attachment for converting a power driven saber saw or other reciprocable tool to a power driven hack saw includes a plate having a hack saw frame fixed perpendicular thereto. The sole plate of a saber saw is provided with openings for releasable connectors whereby the plate of the attachment is easily connected to the saber saw sole plate. The hack saw frame carries guides at its inner and outer ends, the inner end of the blade passes through the inner guide for attachment to the saber saw arbor. The outer guide carries a second arbor for the outer end of the blade and a spring acts on the outer arbor to ensure proper tension of the hack saw blade during cutting. The hack saw frame carries a handle to facilitate manual reciprocation of the hack saw as it is also reciprocated by the saber saw drive, to ensure even wear of the hack saw teeth along the length of the blade.
A reciprocating saw includes a body and a slider supported by the body such that the slider is slideably movable in a longitudinal direction of the body and is pivotally movable in a vertical direction. A first motion conversion mechanism is operable to convert the rotational movement of the rotary member into a reciprocal movement of the slider in the longitudinal direction. A second motion conversion mechanism is operable to convert the rotational movement of the rotary member into a reciprocal pivotal movement of the slider in the vertical direction. The second motion conversion mechanism includes an arm having one end vertically pivotally connected to the slider. An actuating member is rotatable with the rotary member and has an abutting surface on which the other end of the arm slideably abuts. The abutting position of the other end of the arm on the abutting surface is varied as the actuating member is rotated, so that the vertical position of one end of the arm is varied.